Eliminating and diminishing harmful microbes (e.g., bacteria, fungi, and viruses and bacterial and fungal spores) is a major concern. In a household, hospital, or food preparation facility setting, for example, harmful microbes may reside on a variety of surfaces and in the air. Such microbes may cause illness, irritation, or exacerbate allergies. Various products are available to reduce or eliminate such microbes.
In the environment, products such as liquid or spray disinfectants may be used to reduce or eliminate harmful microbes. Liquid disinfectants are typically mixed with water and used to clean surfaces such as bathroom/kitchen counters, kitchen sink areas, food preparation areas, walls and baseboards, and the like. These liquid disinfectants and methods of surface cleaning may be effective in reducing microbial contamination. For example, liquid disinfectants can be effective in reducing microbial contamination by simple cleaning action or through the use of anti-microbial agents. However, such compositions are only effective in the areas directly contacted by the composition. In addition, many anti-microbial compounds are associated with the development of resistance, particularly among bacteria.
When harmful microbes cause infection in a body (e.g., a human or animal body), antibiotics, antifungals, antivirals, and the like are generally prescribed. For example, antibiotics such as penicillin and penicillin derivatives may be used to treat a wide variety of bacterial infections. However, it is often necessary to administer antibiotics, antifungals, antivirals, and the like systemically even though the site of infection may be localized. In addition, as with anti-microbials used for environmental decontamination, many antibiotics, antifungals, antivirals, and the like are associated with the development of resistance.